This invention relates generally to a fluid dispenser for simultaneously dispensing different fluids separately stored in different fluid compartments, and more particularly, to such a dispenser having a single pump piston and cylinder arrangement defining separate in-line pump chambers for simultaneously and separately pumping the disparate fluids.
The dispenser has a container vent control in the form of a rotatable ring, and a child-resistant feature including a bar removably connected at one end to the ring and bearing against the inside face of a trigger actuator for preventing trigger actuation and for locking the vent control ring in a vent closed condition.
Many dispensing packages are known for the dispensing of different fluids separately stored in a container or containers to which the dispenser is mounted. Typically, the different fluids are suctioned into a common chamber of a single pump cylinder for dispensing upon pump operation, as represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,786,963, 4,355,739 and 5,009,342. Standard trigger-operated or fingertip pumps are provided for pumping the mixed fluids from the common pump chamber.
Otherwise, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,157 and 5,152,461 provide a common pump chamber for the disparate fluids as part of the fluid dispensing head.
Improvements in the known dispensers of disparate fluids are desirable for reducing the complexity of the dispensing package while increasing the efficiency of operation and reducing the cost of fabrication and assembly.